


Bitten

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Draco! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Draco! :)

"Potter," Draco said, sidling up next to the Saviour as he nursed a drink at the bar.

"I've asked you to call me by my name, Draco." 

He couldn't allow himself to call Potter by his name. That would only lead to bad things. 

"Two more, bartender," he said, and slid one of the drinks over to Potter.

"Afraid I'll bite?" Potter snorted. "Or are you into that sort of thing?"

Draco nearly choked on his drink. "That's some pick-up line. Does it work?"

"Dunno." Potter's eyes were positively twinkling. "You tell me."

"Mmm," Draco leaned closer, "perhaps it does."


End file.
